The invention relates mainly to content adaptation as a function of the characteristics and the capabilities of client terminals for which this content is intended.
The interconnection of networks entails the interconnection of terminals having different capabilities in terms for example of display.
It is especially difficult for content creators to create different contents for all the recipient terminals and it is especially cumbersome for a network to transfer a specific content adapted to each terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,506 describes a system making it possible to deliver an adaptive content to client terminals based on requests sent to the client device.
In that patent, a server creates a data set by creating so-called basic data and additional data. Thus, as a function of the profiles of the client terminals, various streams are created by concatenating the basic data and additional data. Each client device then sees itself transferring a stream created as a function of its specific features. A stream is therefore created on a per client device or per type of client device basis.
However, such a system requires numerous interactions between the server terminal and the client terminals, on the one hand through the recovery of the specific features of the client device by the server terminal so as to construct the stream and, on the other hand, through the sending of various streams for all the client terminals as a function of the specific features of the client device, the same stream therefore not being transmitted to all the client terminals.
The invention proposes a device based on the creation of an adaptive content intended for client terminals which may have different profiles.